


Picnics

by Silvanuyx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Company Picnic, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers, Strex Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divina visits the Company Picnic.</p><p>Inspired by a couple really sad anons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> Divina is a db!Carlos played by the wonderful mistress-strex on tumblr. She got a couple of really sad anons (one of them maaaay have been me) and they rattled around in my head until this came out. Um. Sorry.

This _picnic_ was a horror.

The screaming had quieted down by now, replaced by hopeless whimpering, and that sound tore at her even more than the screams had.

A little boy, too young to have even been in the child army, tugged on her skirt. "Miz Divina? Why do the picnic people make us work and smile and eat the cupycakes?"

All she could do was stare down at him. He had dabs of vivid blood everywhere, and she felt a little sick at the sight. 

"An' what's this red stuff? Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" he asked, looking up at her still.

Divina put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. How could she tell him that his parents might be... That their blood might be on his tiny little hands right now?

She only noticed the tears falling when the boy's words turned distressed.

"Don't cry, Miz Divina! I didn't mean to make you cry! My mommy said that ladies like it when boys call them pretty, so you're real pretty, Miz Divina! I promise I gonna work real good from now on, okay?" the boy said with a smile up at him. A genuine smile filled with hope and good things, not a rictus of fear and sorrow like the others.

"This is a nightmare," Divina whispered to herself, shaking her head and trying to pull away from the boy.

But he still clung on, still he tormented her. "Whenever I have a bad dream, my daddy comes and hugs me and tells me it's okay and it wasn't real. Do you need a hug, Miz Divina?" he asked, still smiling up at him.

"P-please don't touch me. Just... Leave me alone," she stammered, and the boy let go, watching her with confusion.

She walked away at a quick pace, rubbing at her eyes in a vain attempt to stem the tears.

How could anyone have done this? How could anyone have endorsed this horror?

"Excuse me, Divina?" a soft male voice asked from behind her.

She turned to the man, regretting it already. He looked sad despite the forced smile on his face. 

"Please, my daughter, I can't find her, and they won't let me look. They already - my husband... I need to find her, she's all I have left," he said softly, and the question of if she would help was implicit in the words, and it hurt because she couldn't. 

"I... I can't help you... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They won't let me," she said, shaking her head helplessly. 

He just nodded once, and the tiny spark of hope she had seen was gone, snuffed out by her words. "Thank you," he murmured, and she didn't know why he was thanking her, she couldn't even do anything. "You seemed like the only one who cared. I'll just... get back to work," he said as he turned and walked away, his posture slumped and broken. 

He said she was the only one who cared.

He had said it like it was a blessing.

It felt more like a curse.


End file.
